Various types of apparatus have been used to purify water. Over the years a number of purification devices have been developed to meet the needs of the users who desire to purify their water supply. It seems that as technology advances in our society, more contaminants and additives are found in our water supplies. Thus, in order to reduce our exposure to impurities in our water, it has become increasingly important to purify our water before it is consumed.
In particular, many homeowners have shown an increasing concern over the extent of contamination in their drinking water supplies. To address that concern, such homeowners have taken a variety of measures to ensure supply of pure drinking water. Some homeowners purchase bottled water while others install water purification systems in their homes.
At present, there are numerous types of home water purification systems that are available. There are systems which utilize distillation, activated carbon filtration, sediment filters, deionization, ion exchange, reverse osmosis separation, and other types of filtration and separation systems for removing impurities from potable water. The types of systems available to the homeowner range from simple filters with limited capacities to remove impurities to elaborate and expensive systems which may be complex and cumbersome. There are units which attach directly to and hang from the faucet or tap. There are also units which require complex plumbing attachments prior to connection with the faucet or tap. Additionally, there are countertop units which can be connected to the faucet or tap, but occupy countertop space near the faucet or tap.
Most water purification systems require a pressure vessel connected to an influent supply of potable water. The water enters the pressure vessel and the impurities in the water are filtered and/or separated out by the water being forced under pressure through a filtering or separating medium. Reject water is then allowed to drain from the system, and the effluent purified water is directed to an outlet for consumer use. Typically, the pressure vessel is contained in an outer housing which is more aesthetically pleasing in appearance than the pressure vessel Also, the usual apparatus has the inlet at one end of the pressure vessel and the outlet at the other end of such vessel. Thus, it is not unusual that significant plumbing considerations are encountered to accommodate the pipes, tubes or hoses needed to connect the purification system to the homeowner's present plumbing.
It has always been the case that certain types of filters or separation mediums are more efficient at removing certain types of impurities in the water. Thus, although an activated carbon filter may filter out unwanted minerals or gas, it does not eliminate bacterial or viral impurities. As a consequence, all single stage purification systems are limited to purification that can be effectively accomplished by the single purifying medium within the pressure vessel.
In an attempt to address the limitations of single stage purification systems, several multistage purification systems have been developed which combine at least two purifying mediums into one device or into a series of separate devices to incorporate the advantages of each medium in the purification process. A major drawback to multistage purification of water in a system to be available to the homeowner is that such systems can be complex and costly. There are systems which require elaborate tubing between the water source and purifying mediums. Additionally, the amount or degree of impurities contained in the potable water supplied to a home may vary dramatically from one place to another. Thus, while one homeowner may have a need for eliminating bacterial contamination, another homeowner may have a need to remove a high degree of contaminant particulate. Consequently, homeowners in each community may face very different purification needs. For example, homeowners in one community may have no need for a system to remove bacterial contamination, and homeowners in that community certainly would not desire to purchase that capability if it is not needed.
Furthermore, with usage, the purification system collects the impurities which are captured within the filters and the like. This can dramatically reduce the efficiency of the purification system. Some of such systems do not have replaceable mediums. Thus, instead of just replacing the clogged medium with a new clean medium, a new system must be purchased.
Although there have been a number of developments in household water purification systems, it would be an improvement to provide an apparatus in which purification mediums can be interchanged without compromising the integrity of the system so that a homeowner user may tailor the water purification system to the water purification needs of a particular household.
Additionally, it would be an improvement to provide a countertop water purification system wherein all of the inlet and outlet connections are made at one end of the device to maintain the plumbing needs at a minimum.
It would be a further improvement to provide a pressure vessel with an attractiveness that would not require the pressure vessel to be placed in an outer housing.
Still another improvement would be to provide a storage compartment beneath the pressure vessel which is compatible with the attractive outward appearance of the pressure vessel, such storage compartment being provided to store unsightly tubes and connections and to serve as a base upon which the purification system can rest securely on a countertop.
Yet another improvement would be to provide a purification system in which purification mediums can be interchanged to replace a clogged or dirty medium with a fresh, new medium thereby enhancing the operating efficiency of the system and reducing the likelihood that the system must be discarded.
It would be a further improvement to provide a multistage purification system which directs the influent potable water through filtration and separation stages within a single, compact container which would utilize a minimum of countertop space and eliminate the need for interconnecting tubing between purification stages.